Veela Mishaps
by thisskyofparadise
Summary: Goblet of Fire- Fleur and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was sitting in a long forgotten tattered red arm chair in the reference section of the library. She found that spot during her first week at Hogwarts, it was far quieter than the Gryffindor common room. The only students who bothered to go that far back into the library were of course Ron and Harry. Rarely did they come back there though, only when Ron couldn't understand his Ancient Runes homework or Harry was in some sort of danger…again.

Classes had started and Hermione was just starting to settle into her new schedule and was already revising her plan for pass her O.W.L.'s. Her revision schedule was first drafted during her second year, but once she saw the coursework for the year she knew there had to be some major changes. As she was fixing her Charms revision time Harry and Ron rounded the corner to sit on the window sill behind her chair. Ron was directly behind her and Harry behind her right shoulder. Ron lightly smacked his hands on the top of her chair.

"'Mione you've got to get out of the dreadful place. We've barley been back for two weeks and you've already replenished the muggle study things."

Ron leaned forward and pulled out from a small tear near the bottom of the chair 4 highlighters, 6 pens and 3 mechanical pencils. Hermione would never understand why witches and wizards were so insistent on using a quill and ink, it spilled and was not practical unlike her muggle supplies.

"Ron" she said in a harsh whisper "put those back. And it might do you some good to at least start to think about your O.W.L.s," She snatched the items from his hand and charmed the tear again to hold her supplies. Annoyed she turned to Harry with a huff. "So you excited about Hogwarts hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament? Personally I think the whole thing is barbaric, and the name" she trailed on "'Tri- _Wizard_ ' what if a female student is picked?"

Harry chuckled at his best friend, "personally I'm just excited that the focus will be on some other witches and wizards this year. Maybe Snape will find another student he dislikes more than me."

Meanwhile Ron was munching on a roll he took from lunch at that day and had stuffed into his robe pockets. "Honestly," Hermione thought "Ron's a walking crumb machine. We'd better get out of here before Madame Prince finds out Ron snuck food into the library… again"

Hermione gathered her school supplies and turned back to the boys who were discussing some obscure rule in Quidditch and Viktor Krum's playing style. "I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall for the feast in a few minutes. I just want to drop my stuff off in the common room." Harry smiled and slapped Ron on the back "Let's go Ron, I don't think we'll wanna be late for this feast." The walked out together Ron brushing crumbs off as they made their way through the stacks.

As Hermione made her way to the common room she thought about the gossip going around the school since the tournament was announced. Hogwarts would be hosting two other schools Beauxbatons a French school rumored to have the most beautiful students. Then there was Durmstrang, Hermione smiled to herself, Ron couldn't get over how Viktor Krum would be attending Hogwarts for an entire year. It was all he seemed to talk about besides food.

Hermione stopped in the girl's bathroom to wash up and try another spell she read in Ginny's copy of _Witches Weekly_ to tame her curls. After a few tries she gave up and walked into the Great Hall.

She sat next to Ginny with Ron and Harry across from her, anxious to get back to finishing her OWLs revision schedule. Mid thought Ginny elbowed her "'Mione, have you heard anything I was saying?"

"Huh, sorry Gin." She blinked a few times and turned to younger girl. "What were you saying?"

"Just that I hope Quidditch won't be cancelled on account of this tournament. I want to see Viktor play again without being interrupted by death eaters."

And with that the doors swept open and in walked the most beautiful girls. They strutted in the Great Hall in pairs wearing light blue, perfectly tailored uniforms practically floating down the ancient stone floor. Hermione was trying to figure out what charm they used to get their pastel blue hats sat perfectly on their heads, when she locked eyes with one of the older girls towards the rear. The girl flashed a quick smile towards Hermione, she was slender, with the brightest blue eyes and blonde hair that was so neatly pinned up under her hat. Hermione assumed she must be in her last year considering the youngest students were towards the front of the paired line. In that split second moment of eye contact she felt her cheeks redden and her heart race. It all ended though as the girls passed her to take their seats at the the Ravenclaw table.

She vaguely heard Dumbledore say something about Beauxbatons and how they would be seated at the Revenclaw table for the year.

She couldn't get over the strange feeling that came over her when she saw the tall Beauxbatons girl walk in. Ron however had a lot to say to Dean about the whole lot of them. Hermione found it appalling and gave him a swift kick under the table to which Ginny snickered.

Then in thundered Durmstrang. They were dressed in long heavy fur coats, with canes that sent out sparks each time they hit the floor.

Once the feast was in full swing Hermione nervously stole looks over to where the Beauxbaton students were seated. She noticed the older blonde was talking to Cho, a 5th year Ravenclaw. They seemed to be having a very animated conversation. Hermione was impressed how well the girl's English sounded. She looked back down at her dinner and picked a few bites of the Shepard's pie. The house elves always did a fantastic job for the feasts. Ginny nudged her in the side, "Fancy one of the new students there Hermione? I hear Krum's quite the lady's man."

Hermione stammered a bit, "N-no." She sighed and whispered to Ginny, "After this is over can you meet me in the old Charms classroom on the fifth floor?"

"What's this about 'Mione?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

She nodded, at least this was Hermione, not Fred and George asking her to be a test subject again for their redesigned punching telescope.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realized I forgot to put in an author's note on the first chapter, so here it is:**

 **I have no idea how long this story will be, have no real outline for it. I can say you can expect 2-3 updates a month for the time being. Also I've never written any fanfic before so if anyone would like beta for me that'd be great.**

Hermione could still sense someone staring at her once the feast was over. The Beauxbatons girls were lead out by their headmistress Madame Maxine, a tall woman with short hair. The others were slowly filing out of the hall to their dorms. The castle felt fuller and with the additional students, it was definitely going to be an interesting year.

Harry and Ron left shortly after Beauxbatons. Ron practically pulled Harry out of the hall presumably to catch another glimpse of the girls on their way out to their carriage. They had arrived in a powder blue carriage pulled by twelve Abraxan horses. That information she had gathered from Ginny who had gone out to see them arrive earlier that afternoon.

Hermione tapped Ginny on her side and jerked her head slightly towards the ancient oak doors. The two said their goodbyes to Fred, George and the remaining Gryffindors and exited that hall. As soon as they were alone Ginny practically jumped her friend in anticipation.

"Hermione what the bloody hell is going on?"

Hermione herself had no idea why she felt the need to speak to Ginny alone. She was probably over analyzing the situation anyways.

"Gin, just hold on till we get there."

Ginny huffed, clearly annoyed about the unusual behavior of her friend. One of the many magical self-winding clocks rang out ten times, Hermione sighed she was relieved that at least tomorrow was Saturday. And they had an hour before curfew.

When they reached the unused classroom Hermione casted a silencing charm as an extra precaution. She turned to her best friend and sighed.

"What do you know about veelas?"

Ginny was taken back, she thought Hermione was going to inform her of a new secret passage she'd read about in one of her many books on Hogwarts. She'd helped Fred and George find another one shortly before they left for summer last school year.

Ginny frowned, "Ummm not much is really know about them, except for what the Ministry puts out about them. You know basic half-breed information." She shrugged and paused for a second. "Is that what was bothering you tonight? 'Cause they do have this thing called Thrall which makes most guys go completely bonkers. Like Ron who I swear was drooling tonight come to think of it."

It was times like these that Hermione wished she had grown up in a wizarding family, there was only so much that she could read.

She sighed, "I don't know Gin I just had the weirdest feeling tonight, especially when one of the girls looked at me. It was also too late to go to the library to do research…which now I see would have been not much use considering there's not much written about them."

"Charlie did say that he had worked with a few in Romania, but he never spoke about them like Ron or the other boys would. Fred's got three galleons that Charlie is involved with his research assistant Ian. I've got 8 sickles that he brings him home for Christmas this year." She paused for a moment, "which girl was it… the one that was looking at you tonight?"

"The" ' _really pretty_ ' she thought, "one towards the back of the line, she's blonde with blue eyes. I saw her talking with Cho at dinner." Ginny nodded and made a mental note to look for her during breakfast the following morning.

Hermione didn't get all the information she wanted but it was a good start, even if she was confused about why she thought the foreign girl to be so pretty. She noticed Ginny looked impatient to get out of the abandoned classroom, so she released the silencing charm and they headed back to the tower.

 **Thank you so much for all of you that have favorited, followed and left reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you so much to those who have followed, favorited and left very nice reviews on this little story. It really means a lot.**

Hermione's digital watch went off the following morning at 8 am. That gave her enough time to make it down to breakfast and then to the library by 9 to finish her potions parchment along with some personal research. She quietly rummaged through her trunk for the new Gryffindor jumper she bought from Madam Malkin's before term. As she pulled it out she smiled at the memory of her parents being asked about the nuances of muggle life by Mr. Weasley. Over the summer Mrs. Weasley owled Hermione asking if she and her parents would like to spend an afternoon in Diagon Alley. Hermione jumped at the chance to be back in the magical community and as far away from her parent's dental office as she could. During their afternoon Mr. Weasley finally found out the function of helium balloons while Mr. and Mrs. Granger learned more about the world Hermione was a part of. She quickly threw on a pair of her softest jeans and headed to the girls lavatory.

Since it was Saturday morning the Hall was mostly empty except for a few early risers, including Neville who was studying a strange potted plant he had brought to breakfast. Weekday breakfasts usually consisted of the boys using all the butter and Ron talking loudly with his mouth full. But this morning for once the young Gryffindor was able to eat her breakfast in peace. Finishing her toast Hermione discretely poured some hot tea into her Thermos to take with her to the library and slipped the container into her canvas bag.

On her way to the library she saw the Beauxbatons girls exit their carriage and head towards the Hall. She was only able to get a quick look at the group through a window before they rounded the corner and were out of sight. In that quick moment she saw no sight of the girl from the night before. Quickly she closed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts then headed on towards her sanctuary.

Once she was settled in her spot she finished up her writings for potions and polished off her smuggled in tea. With that out of the way Hermione made her way over the magical creatures section of the library. There she began her hunt for any information regarding veelas. Growing frustrated after pouring over dozens of books Hermione sat on the floor with a Ministry issued volume of _Magical Creatures: Classification and Regulations._ The only new information she could find was. "Veelas have never been referred to as beings or as beasts, so their legal status is currently unclear. They are considered "cousins" of sirens." With that the brunette shut the book and was beginning to get up to reshelve it when a dull gold spine caught her attention. The book somehow got shoved behind a row of books about banshees and was pressed against the back of the shelf, almost out of sight. She kneeled to take a better look at the bottom row and fished the worn and dusty book out. She wiped the spine but couldn't make out the faded title, so she turned it to the front cover where in neat gold script it read: _Veelas: A Guide._

Her mind raced and her heart soared, finally she could find some answers. The most pressing matter was the strange feeling that she could not shake when the older girl looked at her the night before and the smile she had flashed across the Great Hall. And according to Ginny and the Ministry this book shouldn't exist and why was it hidden in the Hogwarts library? She continued to dust the book off with the sleeve of her jumper as she made her way through the stacks back to her corner of the library. There she sat cross legged with the book open resting in her lap. With the well-worn book open she skimmed the chapter titles. The first page read:

 _Veelas: A Guide._

 _Chapter 1: Culture and Heritage_

 _Chapter 2: The Clan_

 _Chapter 3: History of the Veelas_

 _Chapter 4: Mates_

 _Chapter 5: Veela Magic_

 _Chapter 6: Transformation_

The book was short, with only six chapters Hermione figured she could read the whole thing before lunch. Just as she was about to start on the first chapter, she heard the soft click of shoes on the ancient wood floors. She slipped the book into her bag and pulled out her advanced charms textbook instead. Just as she flipped to the current chapter they were working on, a blonde girl wearing worn oxfords, pale blue button down tucked into jeans came around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again to those who have favorited, followed and left kind review it's very encouraging.

The blonde seemed a bit startled to find someone so far back in the library, she stopped at the corner of the shelf and placed her right hand on the side as if to steady herself. "Of course it's her" Hermione thought with some annoyance while she pretended to be interested in her charms textbook. She still wasn't sure how she felt about this girl. A moment later she looked up and the French girl spoke, "Excuze me, do you know where ze ancient runes zection iz? I keep getting lost in thiz library and ze lady at the front haz left for ze lunch hour."

Hermione was trying to take it all in and clam herself down in the process. Her English was nearly perfect considering she probably grew up speaking French and learned English while away at school. Secondly, Runes was not a very popular class as it was dreadfully complicated and sometimes mundane. Lastly, the French girl had just passed the Runes section about 20 meters back towards the front of the library.

Hermione glanced at her watch, surprised that it was already past noon and nodded to the girl. "Ye-yes it's just back the way you came." She gathered her items from the small table to her left and summoned some much needed Gryffindor courage, I-I'll show you… I was just going to head out any-anyways for lunch."

"Mercie, mercie. I 'ave been wondering around zis place all morning."

With her things gathered, the blonde stepped to the right and allowed the brunette to pass. Hermione caught a whiff of lavender and fresh cotton as she passed. The scent was intoxicating to say the least. They walked towards the section the French girl missed earlier and as they neared Hermione asked "W-what title were you looking for?" Any other student she would have merely given them directions and gone back to what she was doing. But today she felt compelled keep the company of this girl if only for a few moments longer.

She pulled a small slip of paper from the back pocket of her perfectly tailored jeans and unfolded it. "I waz hoping 'Ogwarts 'ad copies of _Spellman's Syllabary_ by Spellman and _Advanced Rune Translation_ by Yuri Blishen." Hermione scanned the shelves and quickly pulled the copy of _Spellman's Syllabary_ , however she couldn't find _Advanced Rune Translation._ "Well" she said handing the French girl one of the two books she was looking for, " _Advanced Rune Translation_ seems to be checked out, some students choose to borrow the book before they decide if they want to the keep the class on their schedule. Especially with Ancient Runes that is the smart choice. Loads of students dropped it last term because of the coursework. You can send an owl to Flourish and Blotts and you should have your own copy by the end of next week or you can ask Madame Prince to hold a copy for you when it is returned. She may seem a little cold and mean so just ask nicely and always return the books in good shape and on time." Hermione blushed a little when she realized she had been rambling on. The French girl smiled and tucked the book under her arm. "You can always borrow my copy till you have your own." Hermione undid the claps on her bag and pulled out her copy. The blonde opened it to the inside cover where it read: Property of Hermione J. Granger. Nervously Hermione continued "I don't have Runes till Thursday afternoon and I've already read the new few chapters, so you're welcome to keep it untill then." If only the boys could hear this conversation, they'd be shocked that Hermione was letting someone borrow on of her beloved books especially someone that she hardly knew. Slowly Hermione's nerves were beginning to settle the more she talked to the French girl, "Maybe" she thought, "this is all in my head."

A questioning voice interrupted her thoughts ""Ow are you taking zuch an advanced class … you muzt only be in your 4th or 5th year?" I zon't mean to be rude, but this iz mostly 6th and 7th year material."

"N-no you're not being rude and I am in my 4th year. My head of house, Pro-Professor Mcgonagall wrote me over the summer once term grades came out and she lent me a few books so I would be prepared for a more advanced class this term. I wasn't even sure if I passed last term…"

"Thank you Mz. Granger" she said while motioning to the two books in her hands "you 'ave been more zan helpful." Again she smiled and again Hermione blushed.

"You're welcome and you can call me Hermione." she replied with a soft smile. The blonde turned the name over in her head, it was a good English name. But most of all she liked the way it sounded coming from the younger girl.

There was something about this girl that made Hermione want to know more. "I'm sorry I … I didn't catch your name."

Now it was the blonde's turn the blush, "I'm sorry mon petit, my name iz Fleur… Fleur Delacour." Even with Hermione's limited knowledge of French (her parents took her there on holiday a few summers ago and again for Christmas last year) she knew the Fleur was French for flower. "How fitting," she thought. And with that the blonde's stomach let out a low rumble. Somewhat startled Hermione looked at her watch, "we'd better make it to the hall soon before lunch is over." Fleur laughed "Yes it zeems we 'ave lost track of time. Will you walk with me? It took me five wrong turns to find ze library this morning."

"S-Sure," Hermione welcomed the chance to show Fleur back to the Hall. With that the two exited the almost empty library.


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't abandoned this fic don't worry. I've just been dealing with work and my summer classes that have started.**

The two walked through the almost empty castle, most students were out in the courtyards or around the grounds. It was the middle of September and there was only about a month of nice weather left. Hermione dreaded the month or so in between fall and winter, she could never seem to stay warm. During that time everything seemed so grey and when she had to run though the seemingly endless rain it was like needles pricking her skin.

"H-have you ever been to Scotland?" Hermione inquired.

"No, juzt London a few timez to vizit some of my family. I zpent most of my life in France which I am mizzing very much. Especially the warm weather and my family's home in the South. This time of year you can still sunbathe by the pool."

Hermione smiled, if it was up to her she would never spend another winter Scotland after she graduated Hogwarts. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, but she knew she wanted a career that involved helping people. Then she thought she might get married and maybe have kids. But, first she had to pass her O.W.L.S.

"Iz Scotland your home?" the older witch asked.

"No," she paused for moment thinking about her concept of home, which had changed over the past three years. "Well Hogwarts is more of a home than my parents' house … honestly at times I feel very alien in their home. I'd have to say that my friend Ron's house feels the most like home. I usually spend part of the summer there with his family."

Fleur was about to ask about her family and Ron went they entered the Hall. There were a handful of students at each of the four massive tables, most were talking or reading. She looked towards the Ravenclaw table to find her school mates or some of the Hogwarts students she had talked with the night before, but there were none that she recognized. Hermione saw this too and turned to the older girl.

"You're welcome to eat lunch with the Gryffindor table, I could introduce you to some of my housemates."

Fleur nodded, and wished for the hundredth time since they landed that she was back at Beauxbatons. She hated feeling out of place and unsure, but something broke her negative thoughts. Hermione had grabbed her hand and led her over to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Ginny were eating their lunch. But mostly they were staring at the girl next to Hermione.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Uhh hey 'Mione" she could tell that Ginny was also trying to not to stare at her new friend ... is that what she going to refer to Fleur as? "Have you been in the library all morning again?"

"Yeah I had s-some research and revision to do." She turned her head a bit towards Harry and Ron who were seated opposite of Ginny "Ummm guys this is Fleur Delacour, one of the Beauxbatons students." The two girls sat down next to Ginny, "F-fleur this is Harry and Ron" she said motioning to the boys "and next to you is Ginny, she's Ron's younger sister."

"Hey, I may be younger, but ask Ron how bloody good my bat boogey hex is."

The girls and Harry laughed while Ron's ears turned a little red. Harry passed the two girls plates and the remaining sandwiches. Harry had always been the more poised one of the group and he took to asking Fleur about Beauxbatons and how they taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. While Ron was trying to eat his probably eighth sandwich and read the Quidditch section of the Prophet all while starting at Fleur. With the boys and Fleur engrossed in their conversation Ginny whispered to Hermione , "So did you find out anything useful?"

"Actually I did, I'll show you in the common room later tonight." She replied. The thought of the book in her bag made Hermione anxious about what she was going to find out later that night. She wished she could have one semi-normal year at Hogwarts, but that didn't seem likely to ever occur.

After a while the boys and Fleur had gotten into a conversation about Quidditch and Krum and the tournament. Quidditch this year was going to consist of six teams, the four from Hogwarts and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang teams. The playing schedule was also changed this year to accommodate the tournament with all the matches to be played before term ended for the Christmas holiday. Then after the holidays the tournament would begin. Ron was saying how unfair it was going to be for Durmstrang to have Victor on their team and how they'd end up winning the whole thing. Hermione was surprisingly looking forward to Quidditch this year, even though she thought the sport to be brutish and dangerous. Besides the first game was in two weeks and it looked like there were very good odds that Durmstrang would beat Slytherin.

"Hermione are you still coming to Hagrid's this afternoon?" asked Harry.

After her whirlwind of a morning she had almost forgotten Hagrid had invited them over for tea in the afternoon.

"Iz 'agrid ze very tall one with ze fluffy brown beard?" Fleur asked turning to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at her description of the half giant. "Yes he's the Keeper of Keys and Grounds and he teaches Care of Magical Creatures. He'll also be taking care of your school's Abraxan horses while you are here." She turned back to Harry and Ron "I'll see you there at three right?"

"Of course" replied Harry, "we'll meet you after the pickup Quidditch game, over by the greenhouses." Ginny and Ron said their goodbyes to Fleur and Hermione and headed out with Harry to the Quidditch field. The girls stacked their lunch plates and cleaned up their space for the house elves that were coming around to clean the Hall. They grabbed their bags and started to walk out.

"Sorry for gr-grabbing your hand when we walked in, it's just you looked frozen just standing there and there were people staring at you." Hermione felt nervous for the umpteenth time that day but she felt the need to apologize for invading Fleur's personal space.

"It iz perfectly alright mon petit. It iz just strange being so far away from 'ome and not knowing everyone who passes by me."

They had somehow made it back to the Beauxbatons carriage which was situated off of the East courtyard under a large oak tree. They came to a stop at the small pastel blue door. Fleur had her hand on the latch with one foot on the small wooden step almost ready to enter when she turned around to speak to Hermione.

"Thank you for all your 'elp today and for letting me borrow ze runes book. I'll be sure you have it before Thursday."

"O-oh it's no prob-" but before Hermione could finish speaking Fleur had kissed her on either cheek and stepped into the carriage.

As always thank you for the reviews, it means a lot!


End file.
